lovfandomcom-20200215-history
Erdevertraute
Vertraute der Erdmagie werden oftmals als bodenständig und desinteressiert beschrieben. Eine der größten Stärken dieser Vertrauten ist ihre Zähigkeit, welche ihnen und ihren Vertragspartnern dabei hilft, die schlimmsten Situation durchzustehen. Pandamönch Größe: 2m Erscheinung: Der Pandamönch wirkt auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich bedrohlich. Er hat das Aussehen eines Bären. Allerdings hat er keinen rein braunen, schwarzen oder weißen Pelz wie die normalen Bären in Vagorn, sondern einen schwarz-weißen. Er ist ein äußerst fauler Vertrauter. Meistens will er von dem Vetragspartner getragen werden. Er sitzt häufig Stundenlang einfach nur rum und kaut auf seinem Stock. Es gibt selten Gründe für ihn aufzustehen, aber falls er sich doch mal erhebt, sollten seine Feinde sich in Acht nehmen, insbesondere wenn er seinen Stock auf die Seite legt. Während er beim Sitzen gerade mal knapp über einen Meter groß ist, erreicht er beim Aufstehen und Aufrichten seines Körpers eine Größe von knapp 2 Meter. Charakter: Der Pandamönch ist sehr faul und träge und ständig am Essen bzw Kauen. Deshalb redet er auch häufig mit vollem Mund. Oftmals erzählt er einem auch das Offensichtliche und ist damit nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Doch auch er hat gelegentlich einen Geistesblitz. Das Wohlergehen seinen Partners ist ihm wichtig. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast all die Schmerzen ertragen für die Leute, die dir wichtig sind. Du bist beständig geblieben, hast die Djan beschützt und dich dafür selbst geopfert. Ich gebe dir die Chance auch andere zu beschützen." Special: "Wohlfühloase" - Der Vertraute setzt sich nieder und heilt umliegende Ziele pro Runde um das doppelte der Regenration. Kostet 10 Mana. Geschichte der Seele: Vor seinem Leben als Vertrauter war der Pandamönch ein einfacher Ork auf dem Land. Er zählte zu den wenigen seines Volkes die sich die Mühe gemacht haben Landwirtschaft in der Steppe des Orkreichs zu betreiben. Da die Orks nicht gerade für ihre freundliche Art bekannt sind, wurde er regelmäßig mit dem Anbauen von Getreide, Gemüse und Obst ausgelacht. "Orks brauchen nur Fleisch!" oder "Wir brauchen deine Pflanzen nicht!" waren ihre Aussagen und das stimmte. Seine Waren wurde er bei den anderen Orks nicht los und so reiste er einmal im Monat in ein Dorf der Djan. Da die Djan und die Orks verfeindet waren musste er sich tarnen, er nahm sich einen Bärenpelz und zog ihn sich über weshalb er von nen Djan im Dorf der "Wanderbär" genannt wurde. Sie kauften gerne seine Waren ein, denn es waren exotische Waren die die Djans nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekamen und der Pandamönch war dort beliebt. Das ging eine ganze Zeit so. Und so kam es, dass er immer ein länger im Djandorf blieb. Er fühlte sich dort wohl, denn er wurde hier respektiert und mit offenen Armen empfangen. Allerdings fand ein Kundschafter der Orks heraus, dass er sich ins Djangebiet schlich. Nachdem er zurück kam, wurde er gefangen genommen und verhört. Er schwieg und verriet nichts von dem Djandorf. Sie verprügelten ihn, peitschten ihn aus und hackten in langsam die Körperteile ab, erst Finger, dann die ganz Hand bis zum Arm. Nach 3 Tagen purer Folter schwieg er weiterhin. Als der Häupling des Orkstamms von einer Reise ins Dorf zurück kam und sah, dass der Bauernork gefoltert wurde, weil er des Verrats bezichtigt wurde, ging er zu ihm hin und fragte ihn, warum er seinem eigenen Volk in den Rücken fällt. Nach der Aussage stand er auf, schlug mit seinem Kopf den Häuptling nieder und schrie, dass er nicht derjenige sei, der sein eigenes Volk foltert. Daraufhin brach er zusammen - die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens verstrichen. Als er das letzte mal Luft holte, hörte er eine prägnante Stimme: "Du hast all die Schmerzen ertragen für die Leute, die dir wichtig sind. Du bist beständig geblieben, hast die Djan beschützt und dich dafür selbst geopfert. Ich gebe dir die Chance auch andere zu beschützen." Metallener Igel Größe: 0,30 m Erscheinung: Dieser Gefährte hat eine Angewohnheit, die manch einen zur Weißglut bringen kann: Er schläft immer solange er nicht kämpfen muss. Seine Gestalt lässt sich wohl als nicht sonderlich bedrohlich beschreiben. Er ist knapp 30 cm groß und hat das Aussehen eines Igels. Allerdings besitzt er auf dem Rücken statt der normalen Stacheln Metallspitzen. Diese sind spitzer als die meisterhaftesten Dolche, die Valors Schmiede erschaffen könnten. Sollte er außerhalb des Kampfes trotzdem gestört werden, rollt er sich komplett zu einer Kugel ein. Charakter: Durch seine sehr passive Art weiß man auch nicht viel über ihn. Er ist dauernd müde und hast es mir der Außenwelt zu agieren, solange er es nicht will. Sollte allerdings ein Kampf losgehen wirkt er wie ausgewechselt. Energiegeladen und fokussiert ist er im Kampf bis sämtliche Feinde außer Gefecht sind. Am Ende des Kampfes erwartet er eine kleine Belohnung in Form von etwas zu Essen oder ein streicheln über den Kopf. Dann schläft er wieder. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Dein Kampfgeist und dein Ehrgeiz waren unerschütterlich bis zum Schluss und doch hast du dein Ziel nicht erreichen können, weil du zu übermütig warst. Doch die Stärke die Jinut in dir sah, erkennst du noch nicht. Du brauchst mehr Zeit und die gebe ich dir." Special: "Anschliff" - Schneidewaffen des Vertragspartner machen 1d6 mehr Schaden. Geschichte der Seele: Vor seinem Leben als Vertrauter war er eine Leibwache des Djan Anführers. Von klein auf war er schon ein sehr temperamentvoller Junge der ständig mit anderen raufte. Allerdings sorgte seine aggressive Art dafür, dass er keine Freunde hatte und somit vereinsamte er während seiner Kindheit. Da er sein aggressives Verhalten nicht zügeln konnte, schickten ihn seine Eltern zur Militärausbildung, da die Ausbilder sein Verhalten hoffentlich in den Griff bekommen würden. Aber auch diese waren mit ihm überfordert, da er keinerlei Disziplin zeigte und ständig mit seinen Kameraden kämpfte. Er stand kurz vor der Entlassung, als die Orks das Ausbildungslager überfielen. Als er die Blutlust in den Augen der Orks sah und erkannte, dass deren einziges Ziel das Töten der Djan war, bekam er es das erste Mal mit der Angst zu tun. Als ein Ork sich auf ihn stürzte und mit seiner Waffe ausholte um ihn zu töten, sprang ein Djan mit einer Axt über ihn hinweg und riss den Ork um. Er erschlug ihn und metzelte sich durch die Orkhorden. Alleine gegen 10 Orks gewann er den Kampf ohne einen Kratzer abzubekommen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihn gerade vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte oder dass der Djan ein sehr mächtiger Kämpfer war, aber in diesem Moment blühte ein Traum in dem jungen Rekruten auf: ein mächtiger Krieger zu werden, genauso wie dieser Djan, der ihn gerettet hat. Als die Orks vertrieben waren, erfuhr er, dass derjenige, der ihn gerettet hatte, Jinut mit seiner Einhandaxt Lerantum war. Er zählt zum Anführer der Königsgarde und war ein Held der Djan. Seit diesem Tag entwickelte der junge Krieger einen unglaublichen Ehrgeiz in das Training und die Ausbildung zum Soldaten. Bis heute zählt er zu den jüngsten Mitgliedern der Königsgarde. Obwohl er so jung war, konnte er mit seinen Fähigkeiten jeden in der Königsgarde ausstechen. Und so kam es zu einem Duell zwischen ihm und Jinut. Während des Kampfes sah es sogar danach aus, als ob der Jüngling gewinnen könne, allerdings benutzte Jinut seine Axt Lerantum komplett unabhängig von seiner anderen Waffe und konnte damit den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Jinut allerdings half ihm wieder hoch und sagte, dass ohne Lerantum wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt hätte. Ein solches Lob bedeutete ihm viel, allerdings war eine Niederlage eben eine Niederlage. Er forderte von Jinut eine Revanche Jahr für Jahr, bis er gewinnen würde. Dieser war überrascht von dem Ehrgeiz des Jungen und willigte ein. Der Jüngling trainierte das Jahr über sehr hart und zählte schon bald zu den stärksten Kriegern der Djan, die jemals auf dieser Welt wandelten. Wenige Tage vor der Revanche brach ein Krieg aus. Dabei verschwand Jinut in einem Kampf gegen ein Menschenheer. Er konnte den Einmarsch verhindern, allerdings blieb er verschollen und weder sein Leichnam noch seine Axt Lerantum konnten je gefunden werden. Auch wenn es kein Anzeichen dafür gab, dass Jinut jemals wieder kommen würde, bereitete sich der Krieger weiter auf das Duell vor. Als Ersatz für Jinut sollte er als Anführer der Königsgarde eingesetzt werden, allerdings konnte er das nicht mit sich selbst vereinbaren, solange er Jinut nicht übertroffen hatte. Als jemand anderes Anführer wurde, erkannte er diesen nicht an und verließ die Armee. Er trainierte weiterhin und arbeitete als Söldner um sich das nötige Geld zum Überleben zu organisieren. Eines Tages sollte er eine Karawane aus dem Orkreich in das Djanreich eskortieren. Im Djanlager angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass die Karawane aus verkleideten Orks bestend, die das Ausbildungslager der Djan überfielen. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was vor sich ging, war es schon zu spät und der Überfall begann. Hierin erkannte er eine Möglichkeit sich mit Jinut sich zu messen, ohne diesen direkt herausfordern zu müssen. Wenn er es schaffte mehr Orks zu töten und mehr der Djan zu retten wäre er ein besserer Krieger. Und so stürzte er sich in Kampf und erschlug einen Ork nach dem anderen. Er legte sich auch mit mehr als 15 Orks gleichzeitig an, allerdings überschätzte er sich und verlor. Er konnte zwar die Orks dezimieren und dafür sorgen, dass der Rest von den anderen Djans vertrieben werden konnte, ließ in diesem Kampf aber sein Leben. Er verlor wieder gegen Jinut. Während er vor Wut noch ein letztes Mal gegen den Boden schlug, bevor er zusammenbrach, hörte er eine Stimme: "Dein Kampfgeist und dein Ehrgeiz waren unerschütterlich bis zum Schluss und doch hast du dein Ziel nicht erreichen können, weil du zu übermütig warst. Doch die Stärke die Jinut in dir sah, erkennst du noch nicht. Du brauchst mehr Zeit und die gebe ich dir." Klingenmeister Maulwurf Größe: 0,20m Erscheinung: Ein blinder Vertrauter ist durchaus ungewöhnlich. Der Klingenmeister Maulwurf gehört zu den Ausnahmen unter den Vertrauten. Nicht viel größer als 20 cm im Stehen gehört er wohl zu den kleinsten unter den Vertrauten. Seine Gestalt kann man mit einem Maulwurf mit einer Augenbinde beschreiben. Das besondere ist allerdings seine beiden Schwerter die er auf dem Rücken trägt. Da diese besitzen am Griff eine spezielle Haltevorrichtung damit er diese Schwerter auch halten kann. Charakter: Trotz seiner geringen Größe und seiner fehlenden Sehkraft gehört er wohl zu einer der stärksten Vertrauten im direkten Duell. Aufgrund seiner Blindheit hat er sich an trainiert durch Geräusche und Vibrationen des Bodens den Gegner ausfindig zu machen. Probleme hat er somit nur gegen Gegner die Fliegen und/oder keinen Bodenkontakt haben. Doch sein Ehrgeiz treibt ihn soweit voran jeden Gegner zu bezwingen. Doch zieht er seine Schwerter nur zum Beschützen. Wenn ein Feind stirbt zollt er auch, abhängig vom Gegner, ihm den notwendigen Respekt. Sollte er ihn jemand auf seine kleine Größe hinweisen bzw sich darüber lustig machen kann es schon mal passieren dass sich dagegen wehrt. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du bist bis zum Schluss eisern geblieben und hast an deinen Traum geglaubt. Doch Aufgrund der Angst und Unwissenheit anderer musstest du dein Leben lassen. Ich gebe dir die Chance deinen Traum doch noch zu erfülllen." Special: "Klingensturm" - Normale Angriffe des Vertrauten greifen alle umliegenden Ziele an. Geschichte der Seele: Zu Lebzeiten war der Klingenmeister Maulwurf ebenfalls blind. Er wurde mit dieser Behinderung schon als Mensch geboren. Von dieser Behinderung geprägt verbrachte er seine Kindheit immer unter der Obhut von einer sehenden Person. Das dachte zumindest seine Familie, den in seinem Herzen schlug ein Kämpferherz, welches wild darauf aus war zu trainieren und zu kämpfen. Im Besonders war begeistert von der Schwertkunst. Da ihn allerdings niemand zutrauen würde einen Kampf bestreiten zu können trainierte er heimlich nachts in seinem Zimmer seine Wahrnehmung bis er 15 war. Danach war begann er nachts aus dem Haus zu klettern und abseits des Hauses im Wald zu trainieren. Dort nahm er zwei Holzstöcke um trainierte den Umgang mit Schwertern. Als junger Erwachsener verstarben seine Eltern recht jung und somit lebte er auf dem Anwesen alleine und brauchte sich nicht mehr zu Verstecken außer wenn Besuch kam. Somit konnte auf dem Anwesen trainieren und mit richtigen Schwertern trainieren. Nach vielem Training merkte er aber das er alleine keinen Fortschritt mehr erzielte. Und somit begann er eine Reise mit der Suche nach verschiedenen Lehrmeistern der Schwertkunst um sein Können zu verbessern. Jedoch wiesen ihn diese ab da sie ihre Zeit nicht mit einem blinden verschwenden wollten. Darum band er sich eine Binde um die Augen und rechtfertigte diese dass sein Augen zu sensibel für das Licht sind und er durch die Binde nicht zuviel Licht abbekomme aber immernoch etwas sehe. Damit liesen sich die Meister überzeugen und er begann sein Training. Die Grundlagentechniken beherrschte er schnell. Allerdings bedeuteten viele der Grundlagen Techniken eine Manipulation von Mana welches er nicht beherrschte. Somit konnte er die Meistertechniken nie erlernen. Deprimiert über die Tatsache dass er obwohl er seine Blindheit als Hindernis überwunden hatte und trotzdem nicht ein großer Schwertkämpfer werden konnte beendete er seine Reise und ging zurück zum Anwesen. Er begann stundenlang zu meditieren und versuchte täglich sein Mana zu manipulieren um einer der Magieschulen zu meistern. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Jahre vergingen ohne Erfolg. Er hat seine mentale Stärke und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit zwar verbessern können, allerdings blieb der gewünschte Erfolg aus. Als er eines Tages in der Stadt war um Einkäufe zu erledigen bemerkte er einen Straßenkünstler. Dieser hat mit einer Attraktion geworben die eigentlich nicht besonders waren: Er zetrümmert Steine auf eine 3 Meter Distanz ohne eine Waffe in der Hand. Allerdings verwendete er keine Magie und das widerrum machten ihn zu etwas besonderem. Viele Magier schauten ihm zu und konnten keine Manipulation von Mana feststellen und der Straßenkünstler wurde reichlich mit Geld entlohnt. Der Blinde allerdings spürte eine Art Kraft die von seiner Faust abging. Bevor der Straßenkünstler weiter zog fragte der Blinde ihn wie er das mache. Er erwiderte nur dass wenn er das verrate, er kein Geld mehr machen würde. Der Blinde erzählte ihm dass er keine Magie benutzen könne und ob es eine neue Art der Magie ist die er beherrsche. Dieser erwiderte nur, dass er manchmal nicht nötig sei Magie zu verwenden um Mana zu benutzen. Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Straßenkünstler. Mana benutzen ohne Magie, fragte sich der Blinde, ist das überhaupt möglich. Mit diesem Gedanken trainierte er die nächsten Tage und Wochen. Er bemühte sich nicht das Mana zu manipulieren sondern in seiner Urform direkt auszustoßen. Und nach wenigen Wochen gelang es ihm einen kleinen Riss in ein Blatt zu reißen obwohl er nur offen auf seiner Hand lag. Es dauert noch einige Zeit aber nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm wie dem Straßenkünstler einen Stein auf Distanz zu zertrümmern indem er mit einem Fausstoß Mana bündelte und gegen den Stein prallen ließ. Diese Technik machte er sich zu nutze und entwickelte damit eine eigene Meistertechnik: Den Windschnitt. Er schaffte es mit einem Schwert auf Distanz einen Schnitt durchzuführen ohne direkten Kontakt zu besitzen. Mit diesem Können ging er zum Militär und beworb sich als Rekrut. Doch diese schickten ihn heim den er müsse die Augenbinde abnehmen. Als er ihnen den Windschnitt demonstrierte waren sie sichtlich beeindruckt allerdings konnten sie dabei keine Ausnahme machen. Ein Soldat müssen auf dem Schlachtfeld was sehen, egal wie stark er sei. Geknickt und entmutigt ging er nach Hause. In dieser Nacht wurde von Fremden überfallen. Gegen diese konnte er sich wehren allerdings waren es zuviele um alleine gegen diese zurecht zu kommen. Als sie draußen auf dem Hof des Anwesens ihn mit 50 Mann umzingelt hatte, sah er keinen Ausweg mehr. Jedoch errinnerte er sich in diesem Moment daran was er für Strapazen schon durchgemacht hatte, er hatte seine Blindheit überwunden und wurde Meister einer neuer Technik. Darauf zog er beide Schwerter, spannte seinen ganzen Körper an und kanalisierte sein komplettes Mana in beiden Klingen gleichzeitig. Er schlug kurz danach wie wild um sich brüllte Windschnitt Hurrikan und in alle Richtungen fielen die Leute um durch eine Vielzahl von Windschnitten. Daraufhin war das komplette Anwesen zerstört und die Fremden lagen am Boden. Allerdings hat ihn das soviel mentale Kraft und Mana gekostet dass er zu Boden flog und unmächtig zu werden. Kurz darauf durchbohrte eine Klinge seine Brust. Er hörte eine Stimme die sagte, dass er nicht riskieren könne dass so eine Kraft den Feinden in die Hände falle. Es war die Stimme desjenigen der ihn bei der Bewerbung beim Militär nach Hause schickte. Der Blinde merkte wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Die letzten Worte die er hörte waren allerdings von einer anderen Stimme: "Du bist bis zum Schluss eisern geblieben und hast an deinen Traum geglaubt. Doch Aufgrund der Angst udn Unwissenheit anderer musstest du dein Leben lassen. Ich gebe dir die Chance deinen Traum doch noch zu erfülllen." Arkanitrhino Größe: 1,30m Erscheinung: Dieser Vertrauter entspricht vom Aussehen einiger Wesen die man von Vagorn aus im Exil betrachten konnte. Viele Knochen und Hörner die Spitz aus dem Körper wachsen um als Waffe dienen. Das besondere an diesem Vertrauten im Vergleich zu den bekannten "Rhinos", wie man sie genannt hat, ist dass die Hörner aus purem Arkanit bestehen. Dieses sorgt dafür dass in der Sonne dieser Vertraute golden leuchtet. Seine Größe auf vier Beinen entspricht ca. einem Warg und ist damit ungefähr 1,30m groß. Charakter: Seine Persönlichkeit zeichnet sich im Besonderen durch seine generell Widersetzung der Aufgaben die er bekommt. Es mangelt ihm nicht Motivation oder Elan sondern es im lediglich zu wider Befehle zu befolgen. Meist macht er die Aufgaben zwar widerwillig, aber beiläufig hört man häufiger ein leises Brummen von ihm. Sollte allerdings ein Vorschlag von ihm umgesetzt werden ist er nicht aufzuhalten an Ehrgeiz und Tatendrang. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast auf dein Herz gehört und damit Leute gerettet. Doch anstatt dafür belohnt zu werden wurdest du getötet. Deine Heldentat wird nicht ungesehen bleiben und so biete ich dir die Möglichkeit weitere Leute zu retten." Special: "Hornstoß" - Verdoppelt die Kritchance von Stichwaffen auf 1&2. Geschichte der Seele: Schon als kleiner Djan war der Vertraute ein Dickkopf. Er ließ sich von niemanden etwas sagen, was häufiger zu Reibereien führte. Warum solle er etwas tun von dem er selbst nicht überzeugt war, dachte er sich. Das war die Interpretation von den Worten seiner Mutter die ihm sagte er soll das tun was sein Herz im sagte. Ihr Tod hatte ihn hart getroffen und auch sein Vater war auch eine Zeitlang sehr niedergeschlagen. Doch beide hatten sich wieder aufgerappelt und so ging der Vater arbeiten wärhend der Sohn in der Schule war. Aber natürlich war dabei die Erziehung leider etwas auf der Strecke geblieben. Die Lehrer beschwerten sich regelmäßig über die Sturrheit des jungen Knaben. Doch dumm war er nicht. Er erkannte oftmals den Sinn hinter den Aussagen der Lehrer, aber es war ihm zu widern ihnen Recht zu zusprechen. So schaffte er die Schule mit einem vernüftigen Abschluss und ging ihn einen Beruf der denkbar ungünstig zu seiner Mentalität passt: dem Militär. Schon am ersten Tag im Trainingslager provozierte er einen Streit und wurde zum Offizier zitiert. Dieser war aber überraschender Weise sehr verständisvoll. Er verglich ihn recht gerne mit seinem Sohn Zolav der momentan noch ein Kind ist aber auch recht eigensinnig. Er hielt ihm keine Standpauke sondern fragte ihn was er machen würde bzw was er von den Situation halten würde. Daraufhin gestand er sich indirekt ein dass er ihm unrecht war, aber so dass ihm nicht unangnehm war. Die leichte Scham die er trotzdem dabei verspürte, weil der Offizier anscheinend genau wusste wie er mit ihm umgehen musste, äußerte sich dann in einer leichten Rötung des Kopfes. Das wiederrum brachte den Offizier zum Lachen. So versprach er dem Vertrauten, wenn er das Trainingslager ohne größere Zwischenfälle erfolgreich bestehe, würde er ihm helfen schnell die Karriereleiter zu erklimmen damit er nicht dauernd Befehle von anderen hinnehmen müsse und damit sein Potential entfaltet werden könne. Angetan von der Idee, ging er auf den Deal ein und so wurde kein weitere Vorfall gemeldet wärhend der Ausbildung. Als er dann als Späher eingesetzt wurde, gab ihm der Offizier die Aufgabe drei Missionen erfolgreich zu bestehen damit er mit den anderen Offizieren über eine Beförderung sich unterhalten kann. So ging er diese an. Die erste Mission bestand daraus den Grenzposten der Orks ausfindig zu machen und dann zurückzudrängen. Doch das Gebiet dass der leitende Offizier angab, war für den Vertrauten nicht warscheinlich und so erhob er ein Einspruch. Dieser wurde Aufgrund der mangelnden Erfahrung zurückgewiesen. An das Versprechen erinnert, sagte er nichts weiter verlies die Besprechung und brummelte vor sich hin. Doch er konnte es nicht komplett ignorieren was er über die Mission dachte. So ging er los und überprüfte seine Vermutung. Und er wurde bestätigt. Das Gebiet in dem sich die Orks befänden war deutlich näher als vom leitenden Offizier vermutet. Wenn die Mission jetzt in diese Richtung gestartet wird, können die Orks ungehindert einmaschieren. Mit den Informationen im Gepäck eilte er zurück und unterrichtet den leitenden Offizier darüber. Diesmal sehr ernst nahm er die Informationen auf und erwiderte dass er sofort noch einen Spähertrupp losschicken würde um die genauen Ausmaßen noch zu überprüfen und sogleich Unterstützung anfordern würde. Von seiner grandiosen Leistung und der Tatsache, dass er recht hatte, gestärkt ging er zu Bett um sich auszuruhen um fit zu sein für den kommenden Tag. Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf mit einem Stechen in der Brust. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er den leitenden Offzier auf ihm mit einem Dolch in seine Brust stoßend. Er hielt mit der anderen Hand den Mund zu damit er nicht schreien konnte. Er war zu geblendet gewesen, das er recht hatte, dass er vergessen hatte sich zu Fragen wieso die Orks überhaupt so tief schon im Djanreich waren. Es musste Verräter in den eigenen Reihen geben, die sie durch die Grenzen geschleust haben. Mit der letzten Kraft, die er noch hatte, nahm er die Hand noch von seinem Mund und flüsterte im leise zu, dass er immer auch Bericht erstattet dem Offizier der für die Ausbildung zuständig ist und somit sein Plan kräftig nach hinten gehen würde. Er grinste nochmal bevor er die Augen schloss. Wutentbrannt über die Erkenntnis stach er noch mehrere Male und schrie kurz auf vor Wut. Daraufhin bemerkte ihn eine Parouille die durchs Camp gerade lief und nahm ihn fest. Als die Schmerzen langsam verschwanden und er langsam Erleichterung verspürte hörte er eine Stimme die ihn an den Offizier aus dem Ausbildungslager erinnerte. "Du hast auf dein Herz gehört und damit Leute gerettet. Doch anstatt dafür belohnt zu werden wurdest du getötet. Deine Heldentat wird nicht ungesehen bleiben und so biete ich dir die Möglichkeit weitere Leute zu retten." Sandbandit Größe: 1,80m Erscheinung: Von der Erscheinung her, ist der Sandbanit ein normaler Mensch mit Glatze, mit zwei Schwerter bewaffnet und er besteht komplett aus Sand. Er trägt ein Tuch vor dem Mund und es rieselt dauerhaft ein bisschen Sand von ihm ab. Er hat eine Größe eines durchschnittlichen Menschen und seine Statur ist leicht trainiert. Charakter: Von der Persönlichkeit ist er ein sehr schweigsamer Geselle. Und mit schweigsam ist gemeint, dass er nicht redet, nie. Er ist eine Art beschützender Schatten. Er bleibt immer beim Vertragspartner um ihn zu schützen und seinen Rücken zu decken. Generell ist er ein stiller Bewacher und mag es nicht sonderlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Du hast nie nach Ehre und Ruhm gegriffen sondern du wolltest immer nur für Frieden sorgen. Dein Leben hast du gegeben um andere zu retten die es nicht mal zu schätzen wissen werden. Ich werde dich dafür entlohnen und dir eine Möglichkeit geben weiter für den Frieden zu kämpfen" Special: "Kein toter Winkel" - Kein Backstab beim Vertragspartner möglich Geschichte der Seele: Ein einfacher Djan der ein normales Leben auf dem Land führte bei seinen Eltern. Zum 16. Geburtstag ging er seinem Wunsch nach zur Armee zu gehen. Dort angekommen ragte er nicht mit besonders guten Ergebnissen heraus aber es reichte für einen soliden Abschluss. Er bestritt viele Schlachten und sammelte einiges an Erfahrung. Allerdings entwickelte er nie das Potential für einen Aufstieg da er immer verschwiegen war und sich zurückhielt. Er war zwar speziell auf den Angriff trainiert mit zwei Schwertern allerdings nutze er diese nur defensive um die Frontline vor Hinterhalte zu beschützen. Als seine Truppe einberufen wurde um eine belagertes Dorf der Djan wieder zu befreien. In der Nähe angekommen merkten sie welche Kampfkraft die Elfen zur Belagerung hatten und dass sie mit ihren Truppe dazu wenig Chancen hatten. Sie mussten Verstärkung holen was zwei Tage dauern würde. Doch die Späher berichteten zudem von Vergwaltigung, Plündereien und Hinrichtungen der Djan. Jedem der Soldaten tat es weh warten zu müssen und so erhob der Vertraute die Stimme und macht einen Vorschlag. Dieser beinhaltete einen Lager in der Nähe aufzubauen dass einfach nur aus leeren Zelten und Lagerfeuer zu errichten. Das sollte sehr schnell erledigt sein und dann die Aufmerksamkeit dorthin zu lenken. Damit könnte man Zeit kaufen bis die Verstärkung da ist. Der Anführer der Truppe war zwiegespalten bei der Idee. Die Ablenkung birgt einige Gefahren, da die Elfen die Ablenkung schnappen und töten und damit seine Leute in Gefahren bringen. So bot er sich an selbst die Ablenkung zu machen dass die möglichen Verluste auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Der Anführer aktzeptierte den Vorschlag und auch den Willen des Vertrauten. Daraufhin erbauten sie ein kleines Lager etwas entfernt vom belagerten Dorf dass nur auf den ersten Blick so wirkt als wäre das ein Militärlager. Daraufhin zogen sich alle zurück und der Vertraute schlich sich an das belagerte Dorf und lies sich von einer der Elfen erwischen und rannte Weg. Sie begann schnell die Verfolgung und folgten bis zum Lager. Dort drehte Sie um und sammelten sich im Dorf und griffen mit aller militärische Kraft an die Sie hatten. Als der Vertraute sah dass die Leute den Köder geschluckt hatten, begann er zum richtigen Lager zurückzugehen. Doch dann kam ein Krieger aus dem Busch der ihn von hinten angriff. Er konnte noch ausweichen aber eine Schnittwunde auf dem Rücken war trotzdem zu sehen. Es folgte ein spannendes Duell zwischen den beiden und plötzlich haute der Elf ihm die Beine weg. Massiven Blutverlust erleitend wusste der Vertraute dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Aber wenn der Elf wegkommen würde, wäre die Ablenkung sofort entdeckt. So warf ein Seil um den Fuß des Elf brachte ihn zu Fall und zog ihn her. Der Elf rammte sein Schwert nochmal in seinen Körper. Doch der Vertraute zog weiter und rammte sein Schwert durch die Brust bis zum Hals. Dann erlischte sein Leben im Körper. "Du hast nie nach Ehre und Ruhm gegriffen sondern du wolltest immer nur für Frieden sorgen. Dein Leben hast du gegeben um andere zu retten die es nicht mal zu schätzen wissen werden. Ich werde dich dafür entlohnen und dir eine Möglichkeit geben weiter für den Frieden zu kämpfen" Juwelschiemi Größe: 0,70m Erscheinung: Schiemis, umgangssprachlich auch Höhlenmännchen genannt, sind kleine flauschige Kreaturen welche in Höhlen leben und meistens in großen Rudeln leben. Auch wenn Sie recht unschuldig aussehen gehören Sie zu den Fleischfressern und gehen nachts jagen. Dabei nutzen Sie ihre ausgeprägtes Gehör um die Beute gut zu lokalisieren. Durch viele starke und gut gesetzte Tritte bringen sie die Beute zu Boden. Man sagt Schimies auch nach dass Sie ausgesprochen intelligent sind. Der Vertraute im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Schiemi ein großes Juwel auf der Stirn. Meistens ist dies Blau oder Grün doch färbt es sich Rot bedeckt das Juwel den gesamten Körper und der Vertraute ist sehr sauer. Charakter: Der Juwelschiemi sehr gerne unter viele Leuten. Er springt auch dem Vertragspartner ins Gesicht wenn es sich fürchtet oder wenn ihm langweilig ist. Wenn ein Schiemi etwas verschenkt ist das ein großes Symbol der Zuneigung und so passiert es gelegentlich das der Vertraute Gegenstände aus der Umgebung dem Vertragspartner schenkt wenn dieser ihn gut behandelt. Worte des Astralherrschers: "Einen solchen Willen zum Beschützen anderer Leben habe ich selten gesehen. Schau dir die Welt an die deine Studenten erschaffen" Special: "Gruppenangriff" - Greifen der Vertraute und Vertragspartner beide ein Ziel an bekommt dieser eine weitere Verteidigungsmalus. Gilt für normale Angriff, Zauber oder eine Fusionsangriff. Geschichte der Seele: Der Vertraute war einst ein Magieausbilder in Aladon. Er unterrichtet die neuen Studenten in seinen beiden zuständigen Magiearten: Erde und Wassermagie. Zudem unterrichtete er noch "Ethik eines Zauberers" und "Magie und Technik". Er war unter den Studenten dafür bekannt zwar hart zu sein was die Kurse und den Lehrstoff angeht, allerdings auch sehr viel wert auf individuelle Förderung legt. So nahm er sich häufig die Zeit stundenlang sich die Probleme seiner Studenten anzuhören und eine Lösung mit ihnen zu finden. Dafür erwartete er aber auch Ehrgeiz und Motivation seiner Studenten. So war vergingen viele Jahre in denen er immer wieder erfolgreich Studenten hervorbrachte. Während des zweiten großen Krieges wurde er mit seinen Studenten schon für die ein oder andere Mission einberufen. Ihm missfiel das zwar, aber zum Wohle des Volkes willigte er trotzdem ein. So gingen viele Missionen gut aus mit meistens keinen Verlusten. Doch als es darum ging magische Barrieren an die Grenze zum Orcreich zu errichten, lief nichts wie es geplant war. Als der Vertraute mit seinen Studenten begann die Runen zu schreiben, wurden Sie von Orcs angegriffen. Ein überschaubarer Trupp von 40 Orcs griffen die 10 Studenten an. Um diese zu Schützen stellte er sich vor die Studenten errichtete Schutzwalls um die Studenten und befohl ihnen die Runen fertig zu schreiben. Wenn Sie dies schaffen würde könnte die Orcs Sie nicht erreichen. Mit einer letzten kurzen Motivationsrede und ein Appell an Fähigkeiten der Einzelnen stürzte er sich den Orcs entgegen und hielt diese 1 Minute und 40 Sekunden hin. Dies war genug um die Barriere zu errichten und die Studenten waren in Sicherheit. Der Vertraute hingegen kämpfte solange es sein Bewusstsein erlaubte. Mehrmals dachte die Orcs dass die klaffende Wunde auf der Brust oder abgetrennte Arm genug waren um den Vertrauten zu bezwingen, doch der Kampfgeist erlosche solange nicht bis die Studenten nicht fertig waren. Als er schließlich doch zu Boden fiel, grinste er. Er wusste dass er seine Studenten beschützen konnte und das freute Ihn. Während er sich schon mental auf das Treffen mit Auchenai vorbereitet, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Einen solchen Willen zum Beschützen anderer Leben habe ich selten gesehen. Schau dir die Welt an die deine Studenten erschaffen"Category:Magie Category:Spektralwelt Category:Erdeschule Category:Vertraute